


Artwork for "The Sweetheart Murder" by melagan

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Case Story Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for "The Sweetheart Murder" by melagan

Version 1:

Version 2:

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Sweetheart Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909083) by [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan)




End file.
